cte_resources_culminating_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Facts and Current Trends
Career Clusters and Career Pathways Students begin by taking a Career Cluster Interest Survey so they can describe themselves. Factors in the survey include what activities you enjoy, personal qualities you possess, and your favorite subjects in school. The Career Cluster survey matches you to occupational fields that match your interest. There are 16 different career clusters. Within each cluster there are small groups that share similar responsibilities, knowledge, and skills. These are called career pathways and they include the training necessary to prepare for specific jobs. There are 81 career pathways that lead to more than 900 different careers. https://www.nccareers.org/careerguide/ https://www.careertech.org/career-clusters Programs of Study Programs of study align with the 16 Career Clusters. The state of North Carolina offers 15 programs of study that align with these career clusters. These programs of study range from agriculture, education, public safety, to transportation to name a few. Each program of study provides a mapped out sequence of courses needed, these include academic core classes, and career and technical education class. The sequence of courses makes sure that courses, secondary and post secondary within that program of study, will not have be taken again at a post secondary institution nor remedial classes. A program of study is assisted by partnerships with businesses, communities, and university. During each program the student shall take skill assessments to show mastery of concepts which will help in admission to the program of study at a university of technical school. https://cte.ed.gov/initiatives/programs-of-study http://www.dpi.state.nc.us/cte/program-areas/ https://www.careertech.org/North-Carolina Common Career Technical Core The Common Career Technical Core (CCTC) is an led by each state in which they implement rigorous, and high quality academic standards for all CTE courses. These standards have been developed by the leaders in businesses, teachers, and universities. Each of the 16 career clusters has its own standards. For each career pathway there are standards that outline what students should know and be able to do after completing a program of study. Along with rigorous standards the CCTC wants to incorporate career readiness practices in all students. This allows them to be responsible and creative citizens who will use 21st century skills to make their community a better place. These career ready practices were established for students to set goals, yet they can incorporated into any subject area, not solely CTE. https://www.careertech.org/cctc http://www.dpi.state.nc.us/docs/cte/curriculum/2018-19-essential-standards.pdf CTE Delivery Systems The delivery systems of CTE in middle schools, secondary level (high schools), and post secondary level schools. Middle Schools integrate CTE into students through encore classes which include engineering, business, keyboarding, and computer application courses. Students then move into traditional high schools where CTE is provided or CTE focused high schools. These CTE focused high schools or Career Academy’s merge academic subjects and standards into CTE courses and training. Secondary students can also enroll in early college programs where they can earn an associate's degree alongside their high school diploma. The post secondary delivery systems are state community colleges, technical schools, or universities. Students can enroll in community colleges and technical schools and continue with the program of study they were working on in high school. https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CTE_DeliverySystems_2018.pdf https://www.careertech.org/North-Carolina https://scotlandcte.wordpress.com/about/cte-in-north-carolina/